


Nobody - Fire and Ice

by Ravenshell



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshell/pseuds/Ravenshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a seven year absence, April returns to a particularly cold Donatello. When her fire meets his ice, things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody - Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: A scene I wrote for TheEquestiranIdiot2.0's Batman-based story, "Nobody," which can be found on Fanfiction.net. This ended up being a bit too hot for the PG-13 rating he was shooting for, and the scene is going though some revisions to fit EqId's plot... the end product may be a far cry from the original.
> 
> Backstory, the short version: April's father was killed by the Mafia, she seeks revenge, and when she fails, travels the world to learn to be a master fighter. She leaves without telling anyone, including the Turtles, only to show up 7 years later as crimefighter Nobody. They discover her identity when she ends up under the influence of a psychotropic drug which Don is required to find a cure for before it kills her. At this point, she has been recovering in the Lair, but Donatello won't give her so much as the time of day.
> 
> Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters are owned by Viacom. No profit is made by their use here.

Don’s steady glare unnerved her, but every time she tried to catch him at it, his focus was suddenly on something else.  After twenty minutes of sitting and very deliberately not eating, he pushed away from the table and tromped off as though the thought of breakfast itself had offended him.

April, however, had had enough of his sullen behavior.  She all but threw down her fork and stormed after him, leaving the others staring after them, wide-eyed.

She caught up to him within a few strides.  “What the hell is your problem, Donnie?!  Is there a reason you’ve been a complete iceberg to me and stomping around like a sulking child?”

“Just leave it alone, April,” he warned stonily.

“No, I’m not going to ‘leave it alone!’  Not when you’re acting like this!  Fuck this passive-aggressive bullshit of yours!”

He whirled on her with such a ferocious expression that she instinctively leapt backward into a defensive stance.  “Why are you even still here?!” he snapped in her face.  “You’re back on your feet, so you can take your little hero getup and get out of here!”

“Because I _thought_  I was welcome!  I _thought_ that for once in the last several years, I was among people who cared for me!  And that’s been true for Leo and Mikey and Raphael, but you—“

 “Oh, no… you do NOT get to come back and act like everything is going to be the same as when you left!  YOU left US.  So don’t come in here like everything is tikky-boo between us, sweetheart.  Just go back to playing your little game.”

Her anger flared brilliantly in her eyes.  “ ’Game?!’  You think my father’s murder was a GAME?!  You think years of studying every fighting style I could find so I could end this evil, corrupt malignancy is a GAME?!?”

“You’ve been chasing a vendetta and doing nothing but improving your skills, leveling yourself up for seven years to take down the big boss; you might want to talk to our video game expert on that… it’s called grinding.”  He offered her a mirthless, humorless grin, his eyes still icy toward her.

“Don’t you _dare_ mock me,” she scowled, shaking her head warningly.

“It’s all you’ve got, isn’t it?  The rage…  the fire… but instead of putting it out and healing, you’re not done being angry at the world, so you let it consume you, and you just throw every part of your world into feeding that blaze, including _us_ and any bridges you’ve built!  And you’ll just keep burning everyone in your path until there’s nobody left!”  He gave her a meaningful, cold look.  “But that’s already who you are, isn’t it?  Just the hollow, burning husk that is Nobody.”

Her face flushed with a mixture of rage and humiliation, and he… he was entirely too close now, invading her personal space.  With only a half-conscious motion, she reached forward with both hands to his plastron and shoved him.  He was forced back a couple of steps, smirking that he’d baited her, but Donnie had had enough playing around.  He shook his head aggressively.  “You are on thin ice, lady…”

Her aggression had a hold on her now, though, and she stepped forward, shoving him again, with a sneer that read as, “Whatcha gonna do about it?”  She didn’t expect him to suddenly step up and do the same to her, and it pissed her off even further that she’d been too shocked to block it.  She dropped into an attack stance, twisting her body with one fist behind her, ready to deliver a devastating blow.  Donatello pulled his bo, whirling it into an attacking position of his own, chilling glare and staff both leveled at her. 

Raph, Leo and Mikey appeared at the kitchen entryway with stunned expressions as the fight commenced.  Don was on his shell in seconds, but April wasn’t used to dealing with an opponent that sprang back from such an impact so quickly, nor one that fought with such calculated ferocity… any time Donatello went down, he used his carapace to simply rock him back to his feet.  Even so, every time he defended, she managed to dodge around him and get in a series of punches to his plastron or a sweep to his feet that took him back down.  Don, to his credit, managed to change up his moves enough to take her by surprise and get a good, hard strike in on her once in a while.

“Guys!”  Leo made a grab for a single katana, preparing to step in and stop the fight, but Mikey threw out an arm, barring his way with a shake of his head. 

Raph goggled at him.  “What’re you doing?!  She’s gonna kill him!”

Mikey shook his head again somberly, still watching Donnie and April beating the tar out of each other… or at least, April beating the tar out of Don.   “They need to do this, dude.  They need to work it out on their own.”

Leonardo grit his teeth and let his sword loose in its sheath, sensing that Mikey was right.  The three only watched as April and Don duked it out.  Raph grumbled, clenching and unclenching his fists.  “She’s gonna slaughter him…” he commented, brows raised in apprehensive amusement.

True enough, April landed a kendo palm-strike that sent Donnie crashing end over end on his shell again.  He immediately rolled to his feet and charged back at her.  She ducked his staff, reached up and wrenched his arm so he was forced to drop it, then delivered a spinning kick that took his knees out from behind him, followed by a crushing punch that drove him into the concrete floor.  Wind knocked out of him, Donnie stayed down.  April growled down at him with a look that said he’d better stay there, too, or she’d really give him hell.  Then she turned away with her nose in the air to stalk off… which she would have, if she hadn’t stepped directly on Don’s bo, which compliantly rolled out from under her foot.  She yelped, unable to catch herself before her back impacted the floor.

She turned her head to the right as she lay there, stunned and embarrassed at such a dumb slip-up, and caught the eye of the upturned and bruised turtle beside her.  He quirked a grin at her, a part of the iciness about him thawing.  She smirked back, her fire suddenly quenched.  She would have been content to gaze at him for a moment, but as the ice in his heart toward her melted, it seemed the resulting floodwaters wished to escape through his eyes.  Donnie didn’t regain his cold demeanor, but the tiny grin fell away from his lips, replaced by a deep, hurt frown.

Before she could react, he was scrambling to his feet and pelting toward his lab.  “Donnie!” she called after him, croaking as her aching lungs protested.  She threw herself upright and cast a fierce glance toward their audience, who wisely disappeared in a manner befitting their art, not wanting to be the next to have her fury turned on them.  Just when she thought she was breaking through…. ”God-dammit, Donnie!  Get back here!” she bellowed as she stormed across the lair in pursuit.

She hadn’t expected him to be beside the door of his domain as she flung it wide before her.   Had she been in a more stable state of mind, she would have known better; checked the sides of the darkened room before she entered.  He seized her shoulders and slammed her against the wall, hooking the open door with a foot and slamming it behind her.  She’d found herself in this position before and reacted without a thought, driving her knee up into her captor’s crotch, only to receive a searing jolt of pain as her patella cracked against the lower edge of his carapace instead of meeting any intended fleshy target.  The nauseated feeling she got from the shocked nerve bundle took most of the fight out of her, and she relinquished any further struggle against him as her rational mind reminded her that he wasn’t an actual threat.

“Why?!” he demanded, voice failing him.  She was preparing to give him an earful about the reason she had left and why this crazy vigilante quest was so necessary to her, but was stunned silent when the reiterated question he posed tuned out to be, “Why did you have to come back?!” 

Her mouth worked open and closed soundlessly.  

At her stunned reticence, he went on.  “Do you know… do you have any idea how long it took me just to get you out of my head?!  _Years!_   Oh, the first couple, I hadn’t given up hope that you’d come back to us—to _me_ … and I all but exhausted myself trying to find you or find out where you’d gone… not knowing if you were okay, or even alive, or if you’d ever come back…  Then after that…”  He paused, regathering his thoughts.  “Three years…  Eight hours a day of meditation, just to stop thinking of you, so I could move on!  And then suddenly you just _show up_ , and all that concentration…  gone, just like that!”  He gestured wildly in the air, releasing his hold on her.  She didn’t move, rooted to the spot. 

“I’m sorry…” she whispered, cowed by his emotional tirade.

“ _Sorry?!_ ” he scoffed.  “ _SORRY?!_   Well, I guess we can go back to our lives like nothing ever happened because you’re SORRY!  It’s perfectly fine that you cut us off from the world now because you’re SORRY.  And everything is just wonderful  even though you threw away all the support and help and love we could have given you when you needed it, because now you’re SORRY!” he screamed at her.   “Sorry doesn’t cut it, sister!”

She looked away quietly.  He was right… There was nothing she could say that would make up for her actions. 

“We would have been there for you,” he continued softly, “if you’d’ve let us.  We could have helped…”

“No,” she said resignedly.  “You’d never have let me kill.”

“No,” he agreed.  “You’d never have had that on your soul.  You spurned the people who loved you because you wanted to become a murderer.”  His voice trailed down to nearly nothing.  “I guess we really couldn’t live up to your high standards.  We weren’t good enough for you— _I_ wasn’t good enough…”  Silence hung between them as he squinted back tears.  She tried to say something, but the words stuck in her throat.  “I loved you—you have no idea how much, April.  I’d have done anything for you… and you _left!_ ” he sobbed, voice breaking.  “With not so much as a goodbye!  That love destroyed me… it ate me alive!  I had to force it down and lock it away because it consumed so much of me, there was hardly anything left!”

“Donnie…” she breathed, not for the first time feeling crushed under her decision.

“And now you’ve opened that Pandora’s Box again… and I know you’re just going to leave again, and I don’t know that I can do it again.  I can’t make myself not love you!”

His wounded eyes flicked sideways, meeting hers.  As they did, she took a tentative step toward him, then another, gravitating toward him as if magnetized.  He also couldn’t resist the pull, and stepped forward, bending slightly to meet her lips with his own, gentle, and frightened that from this point on, there would be no turning back… and he was right; the instant their lips touched, their ardor couldn’t be held back.  His ice collided head-on with her fire, throwing up a vast cloud of steam to engulf them.  He devoured her in a series of heated kisses, his blood boiling, while she drowned willingly in the flood of his need— _both_ of their need.

His hands roved everywhere on her body at once, sliding freely over the slick skin-tight material of her cat-suit, cupping one of her toned buttocks one moment, running a hand through her hair the next, kneading her breast through her clothing the next.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into her as their tongues tangled together, fevered lust driving them.  She slid one leg up the back of his, hooking it around the side of his shell, the result pressing her against the swelling hardness beneath his plastron.  Working her pelvis against him slowly, she dragged a low moan from him. 

He looked down into her lust-clouded eyes.  “April… I _need_ you…” he rasped.  He might have said more, but she trailed a hand down between his legs, stroking him in a way that caused him to throw his head back in a pleasured, shocked gasp.

She took advantage of his bared neck and nibbled at it, working her way up to the side of his head, letting her lips drag across his skin as she responded to his plea.  “Take me, Donnie!”

The turtle needed no further encouragement, gathering her up in his arms and carrying her to his workbench, hastily sweeping a number of beakers and a glass coil to the floor to make room for her.  The glass instruments let out an almighty crash as they shattered against the floor, but they went utterly ignored by the lustful pair.  She spread her legs to accommodate him, and he ran his hands down the length of her body once more. 

Feeling around her back, he found the zipper of her suit and unzipped it painfully slowly, capturing her lips with his again as she worked her arms loose of the constricting material.   He hooked his thumbs under the neck of the garment and peeled it down her lithe, muscular frame to below her hips and over her rear, where she was forced to shift to pull it off over her knees.  She tossed it onto his chair to avoid the shards of glass now littering the floor.  As she did, he sat back to take her in, breathing heavily from their kisses.  Almost unconsciously, he reached toward her breasts, cradled in a light-plum bra.  He turned a wordless, achingly tender look on her as he ran a finger across its lacy border.  The demure grin she wore widened as she gazed into his eyes, answering the unasked question in his eyes.  “Oh, April…” he moaned, and in a desperate rush, pushed her back on the table, then grabbed her matching panties and yanked them down her legs. 

He slid a hand down through the ginger muff of her vulva, felt her wetness as he spread her open, then lined up his stiff member with her cunny and thrust in gently, giving her time to grow accustomed to the huge mass of him within her.  She hissed and bit her lip at first, shuddering against the enormity of him, but as she relaxed, he began pumping into her, slowly, taking the utmost care.  It was then that she realized the difference in him… no longer the nervous, stammering  boy she’d known at fifteen—one who would have been asking apprehensive questions, making sure she was all right, that he wasn’t hurting her…  This Donnie was confident in his motions; careful, but somehow more self-assured; there were no questions of if he was doing things to her liking, if she was sure this was what she wanted, and there was very little left of his cute nervous stammer.  It was, perhaps, a little harsh… but this was a direct result of her leaving him so suddenly, she knew.  Her actions had forced him into tempering his emotions.  She couldn’t say that she didn’t enjoy the result; the way he made love to her was impassioned and intuitive, generous and genuine.  He pushed himself into her, then drew backward, his motions torturously slow; making them both wait with each prolonged motion made the next feel all the sweeter.  Anticipation was a fine spice.

That constant slow friction against her g-spot was driving her closer and closer to peaking.  She battled against allowing any sound to escape her, having trained herself to be silent in so many dangerous circumstances.  But looking into his warm, chestnut eyes as he moved in and out of her, she realized she was utterly safe with him; she didn’t need to be silent here… and she no longer wanted to be.  She threw her head back in a slow but resonant wail of “Donnnnieee… Fuck meee!”

His eyes widened in mild surprise, and he shivered at the sudden outburst, gasping, his pace suddenly picking up as he drove into her with renewed fervor.  His efforts earned him another pleasured shriek.  ”Tell me, April!” he demanded in an urgent whisper.  “Tell me how I feel in you!”

She emitted a loud whimper, biting her lower lip as she gathered her breath to answer him.  “Ohhh, Donnie!  You’re so _big!_   You’re filling me all the way!”  After a pair of yelps of pleasure, she continued.  “I can feel… every inch of you… moving in me,” she panted.  “Donnie! … so good!”  She also felt him shudder as her words nearly brought him off.  He clenched his teeth, gasping and hissing through them, trying to hold back just a little longer…

He shifted, rocking into her with his hips while taking the weight from his hands, leaving them free to knead her breasts.  Carefully, he slipped his fingers into the cups of her lacy purple bra and pulled them down below the mounds of flesh so he could work her nipples with his broad fingers.  The erogenous touch had her mewling within moments: something she had never allowed another man to hear—she had bedded a handful of men, either out of cunning, to receive intel she needed, or to calm her own lust when it came to that, but none would she have called lovers, and none would she allow to see the slightest weakness in her.  But Donnie… Donnie was a lover, _her_ lover, the only one she would ever call so, the only one, in her eyes, that could hold that title.  

And right now, her lover was about to bring her off.  She could feel her walls tensing as he steadily pumped into her.  “Donnie…” she gasped, trying to alert him to her impending orgasm, eyes clenching shut with the pleasure he brought, “Donnie…”

He stroked her face gently.  “Keep your eyes open,” he said, tone gentle and soft, but demanding.  “I want to see your eyes when you come!” 

She forced them open, peering up into his, and noted that he was biting down hard on his lower lip.  Straining to hold himself back.  Waiting for her, so he could come with her.

The realization that he wanted them to come together touched her deeply, and the emotion sent a shiver through her core, setting off the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced, exploding within her like a powder keg.  She clutched at his shoulders as she screamed out her pleasure.  "Aaaaaahhh!  DONnieee!!”  It took a surprising amount of effort to keep her eyes open as the contraction surged through her, making her entire body tingle, but the depth of the adoration in his own eyes made it well worth it.

“April!!” he panted back as he released himself inside her, the heat of his seed sending her into another throe of ecstasy.  She bucked under him again, clinging desperately to him as though the surge of her pleasure might sweep her away.  He stayed in her, kissing and caressing her face, until his exhausted member shrunk out of her, back into its protective pouch.  Shaking, he collapsed to the side of her.  He gazed at her contentedly for a moment before the sadness crept back into his eyes and his smile faded.  “Why did you ever have to leave me?”

She cupped his jaw and pulled him in for another kiss.  “I never left you,” she said tenderly.  “I brought you with me, all of you.  You were always with me.  When I needed direction, Master Splinter was always there.  When things were darkest, there was Mikey with his bright optimism and silliness.  When I needed strength, Raphael was there, bolstering me up.  Leo reminded me to be steadfast and honorable.  And when I was alone, and didn’t feel like I had a friend in the world… and when I felt like I couldn’t go on any longer…” She leaned in, kissing him meaningfully.  “You kept me going.  The thought that someday this would all be over, and you would be there, waiting for me… “

“Seven years is a long time,” he muttered, not without a touch of resentment.  “How long would it have been if you hadn’t been taken down by that mind-control agent?  Ten?  Fifteen?”

“How long would you have waited for me?” she asked. 

“ _I_ didn’t.  _I_ had to accept the fact that you were gone, maybe never coming back!  I had to kill all hope that I would ever see you again.”  He pulled her close.  “Please don’t make me do it again…”  Their lips came together again as he desperately sought reassurance from her, though she knew that that was something she couldn’t give… soon, perhaps, but not yet…  Her kisses seemed to console him for the moment, though she wondered herself… when _would_ she be done?  How far, and how deep, did Vivaldi’s influence still run, and how long would it be before she could fall into Donatello’s waiting arms and say that it was finally over, that Nobody wasn’t needed anymore?  The nagging fire roiled in her gut.  How she longed to finish it all…

She turned her attention back to the moment, teasing her lover with a playful nip as he kissed her.  “But how long _would_ you have waited?”

He gave a playful snort.  “Oh, about until the sun burnt out and the planets flew out of orbit…” He chuckled, then paused.  “Of course, that’s not really accurate… Most of the planets would be engulfed when the sun goes supernova and then collapses down into a black hole, and—mw!”   His technical babbling was cut short as she captured his mouth with hers.

“You’re so cute when you do that,” she cooed.  She expected his embarrassed little giggle, the one he always used to give when she caught him by surprise, but he just stared at her with a sad little grin.  It pained her to know that she’d broken that part of him.  She hoped that one day she’d be able to fix it, and bring his joy back.

She shivered as a draft hit her bare skin, and she impulsively snuggled as close to him as she could.  “ ’s cold down here!” she hissed, sitting up and rubbing the goosebumps from her arms.

He chuckled at that.  “It probably would be to you, Little Miss No-bodysuit!” he jabbed, turning a kind look on her.  “Let’s get you dressed.” He tossed her a clean rag from his desk as he rose to search for where he’d flung her panties.  “You’ll probably want to get cleaned up… Mind the glass…”

“Not a problem,” she said nonchalantly, tucking her breasts back into her bra and making a great, graceful leap from his worktable to his desk, landing soundlessly.  She was used to making such jumps, though not usually while mostly nude.  She looked up, and caught Don ogling her appreciatively as she sat and collected her clothing.  He grinned sheepishly as he held her underwear out to her, and she realized she’d probably given him a great view of her snatch when she jumped.  She pointedly ignored the blush that was coming to her cheeks a she reclaimed her lavender panties from him and stepped into them, standing on his desk, and then pulled her cat-suit on.

Don’s eyes never left her as she dressed, though he still only wore the same vaguely saddened smile as before, but the silent staring irked her, to the point of eliciting a “What?” from her as she pulled her hair up to zip the back of her suit.

His grin widened a tiny bit.   He looked away, shaking his head dismissively.  “You’re lovely.”

She stuck her feet in her boots and stalked over to him as he tried to turn away.  She caught his carapace and turned him back toward her.  “Hey,” she said firmly, meeting his eyes with a serious look, “I’m not leaving this time without saying goodbye.”

The line of his mouth broadened a bit and he gave a hint of a nod in acceptance, as if he didn’t completely believe her.  She headed toward the door as he edged around the shattered glass to start cleaning up, when she heard a snicker from just outside the lab, followed by a pair of “Shh!”es. 

April froze in her tracks, mortified.  She turned back toward Donnie with an irritated look as she held up three fingers angrily.  Don sighed, dropping his head into his hands.  A wicked idea entered her mind and she tiptoed toward the door.  _So we have an audience, do we?_   She motioned for Donnie to come as she took up a position next to the door.  He moved stealthily, meeting her eyes with a querying look and shrug.  She gave him a playful smirk and threw herself backward against the door, making it rattle violently, while screaming, “Ohhh, Donnie!  Oh, God, Donnie, YES!!”  She bumped the door several times with her boot in a pounding rhythm. 

Don froze to the spot, torn with confusion and arousal. April made several frantic hand motions to get him to join her.  She gave a long, drawn-out moan, aimed toward the wall behind her.  “Ohhhh, Donnie, hot wax?  Mmmm, you’re soooo kinky!”

Donnie finally cottoned on to the prank she was pulling on his eavesdropping brothers and smirked evilly.  “Oh, we’re just getting started…  Maybe the chains next?  What are your feelings on rubber sheets?”

“Ahh!  Oh, Don… if I’d known you were _this_ entertaining, I’d never have left!” 

“You always knew I liked to experiment,” he said wryly, winking at her.  She had to clap her hands over her mouth to prevent the giggles.

In a coy tone, she queried, “Donnie, why do you have a jar of honey in your lab?”  She thought she heard someone choking on the other side of the wall.

“Oh, it’s a natural antiseptic… but at the moment, I can think of a more… interesting use for it… don’t you agree?”

She let out an orgasmic scream.  “Donatello!  You naughty, naughty boy!  That is not where your tongue belongs!”

Don sighed dramatically.  “Now if we only had a feather boa, a blender, and some live frogs…”  April cocked a weird look at him.  He held his hands up apologetically.

She motioned for him to take his harness off, which he did quickly.  She folded the leather shoulder strap together, gripped it with both hands and snapped the two straps together, at the same time emitting a pained little yelp.  Donatello chimed in as she repeated the motion and the scream, “You’ve been a bad girl, Nobody!”  A squawk went up from the other side of the wall.

She snapped the strap again, shrieked, and moaned, “I’ve been a baaad girl…”  She nodded at the door, which Donnie flung open for her as she walked through, snapping the strap and squealing again.  “Such a bad girl, Donnie…” she purred, as Leo, Mike and Raph scrambled and fell over each other to get away from the lab door as fast as they could, stopping short as April’s glare pinned them down.  She popped the leather at them.  “…but not as bad as some hornball ninja spies outside the door!”

Don joined her side, crossing his arms at his brothers, but smirking.  “Well, I’ve got to give you that one.”

Raphael blinked up at them and groaned and rolled his eyes, realizing they’d been had.

Leo immediately looked contrite, blushing in humiliation.  “Uh… sorry, we shouldn’t have been— we’ll just go… do a hundred backflips or so…“

“A hundred and fifty!” Donnie countered fiercely.

“Fine, a hundred fifty,” the leader conceded without complaint.  “Come on, guys…”

“God dammit, Donnie…” Raph griped, following Leo and trailing obscenities.

Mikey slung an arm each around April and Don’s necks, laughing freely, eyes full of mirth.  “You guys are so awesome!  Gonna have to get you back for that one, though…”

Don snorted at him.  “Go do your backflips!  Bunch of perverts…” he said, grinning himself as he removed Mikey’s arm and retrieved his harness from April.  The two rolled their eyes at each other as the three interlopers disappeared into the dojo, then April and Donnie turned back to one another with dancing eyes.  She leaned casually into him and he wrapped a hand around her waist.  “…though I’d totally like to try the hot wax thing later, if you’re up for it,” he mumbled in her ear.

“Mm,” she nodded her assent, pulling him off to the kitchen.


End file.
